


reindeer

by Waywarder



Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, crowley is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder
Summary: In which Crowley has a... strong reaction to a holiday classic.Part of Drawlight's 31 Days of Ineffables holiday series!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	reindeer

“So, that hat’s the magic bit, then?”

“Yes, my dear. Pay attention.”

“Ludicrous, if you ask me. Why aren’t the children terrified of their snow abomination coming to life?”

“ _Watch the film, Crowley._ ”

Crowley huffed a little, sitting back against the sofa, folding his arms against his chest. Over the course of the month, he had taken great pains to indulge Aziraphale in all of his Christmas whims. And, sure, a lot of it had turned out pretty great, despite his reservations, but _this?_ This was where Crowley felt himself approaching his limit of cheer and good will.

Bloody holiday specials.

Aziraphale had insisted they make a whole night of it. From some dusty backroom, Aziraphale had emerged with an old television set, a VCR player, and a stack of tapes. They had started with some green bastard called the Grinch, whom Crowley rather thought had the right idea about some of this Christmas nonsense, and had then moved on to _Frosty the Snowman._

At least Aziraphale had made sure there was plenty of booze. If Crowley was going to sit through these treacley cartoons, he was going to make sure he was hammered while doing it. 

_Oh, it’s not all bad,_ countered a little voice in his head. _Look at yourself._

And so Crowley took a moment to take in the scene. There he was, sprawled on the couch, warm with red wine and with the weight of Aziraphale leaning against him. Any activity that involved Aziraphale leaning up against him couldn’t be all bad, right? 

“One more?” Aziraphale pleaded as Frosty promised ( _Threatened?_ Crowley wondered) to return on Christmas Day. “Just one more?”

Aziraphale was tipsy himself at this point, and the way he was running his hands along Crowley’s chest all while staring up at him with those begging eyes made it all quite difficult for Crowley to think straight. He was a handsy drunk lately, that Aziraphale. 

“Sure, angel,” Crowley kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head. “As many as you like.”

Crowley downed the rest of his drink, and refilled his glass as Aziraphale bustled about over the VCR. 

“Oh, this one’s quite nice,” Aziraphale said, excitedly, popping the ancient tape into the ancient VCR.

Crowley and Aziraphale snuggled back up on the couch together as, onscreen, Sam the Snowman welcomed them to Christmastown. Crowley fought the urge to roll his eyes as the special progressed.

“This one’s about a _deer?_ ”

“Ssh.”

So, Crowley shushed, and paid attention to the film. This was more ridiculous than that bastard, Frosty. How was a reindeer supposed to save the day? 

_Oh, look._ Crowley thought, sneering a little to himself. _There’s a baby one. How fucking adorable._

Crowley took another deep swig of wine. Maybe Aziraphale wouldn’t notice if he nodded off a little during this one…

And then Santa told Donner that Rudolph would never be on the sleigh team because of his red nose. Crowley sat up a little straighter.

“What’d he say?” The demon frowned, starting to slur a little.

“Crowley, I’m not going to repeat every line of the film simply because you don’t pay attention,” Aziraphale huffed a little himself now. 

“No, no, angel,” Crowley protested. “‘M paying attention. What did Santa say? Why won’t he let Rudolph pull the sleigh?”

“Well, it’s because of his nose, darling, but, if you’ll _watch the film,_ you’ll see that it all--”

“So, he… this Rudolph…” Crowley flailed for words. “ _He’s a fallen reindeer?!_ ”

“Oh! Oh, my dear,” Aziraphale panicked at this analogy. “I don’t think Santa would use quite those words--”

“Look at the poor, red-nosed bastard!” Crowley was on his feet now, drunkenly pacing the room, gesturing wildly at the television. “ _They won’t let him join in any reindeer games, Aziraphale._ It’s not his fault!” 

“Oh, my dear. I promise that it turns out alright!”

“And who’s this little dentist bastard now?!”

“Crowley--”

But now it was Crowley, completely transfixed by the action on screen, who was shushing Aziraphale. Crowley knelt down, and stared at the television.

“ _We’re a couple of misfits, we’re a couple of misfits,_ ” sang Rudolph and Hermey the Elf. “ _What’s the matter with misfits? That’s where we fit in!_ ”

“That’s right!” shouted Crowley. “Fuck the system, boys! There’s nothing wrong with you!”

Aziraphale’s lip twitched a little, trying to take the situation seriously, but:

“Crowley, my darling, are you crying?”

“It’s not his fault, Aziraphale!”

Aziraphale went to join Crowley on the floor, and wrapped the demon in his arms, stroking his hair soothingly.

“Of course it isn’t, dear. I really think, if you watch the rest of the film, you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

Crowley, the poor, soft demon, simply nodded, entirely overwhelmed.

And, so, as Crowley had a complete, drunken nervous breakdown over _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,_ Aziraphale held on to him, and comforted his as best he could. 

Because they too were a couple of misfits, and that’s where they fit in.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this one my favorite so far? This one might be my favorite so far. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
